Heavens Arena arc
The Heavens Arena arc is the third story arc of the series. The arc spans from chapters 44 to 63 of the manga, episodes 37 to 44 of the 1999 anime series, and episodes 27 to 36 of the 2011 anime series. Summary Mecca for Fighters and Nen? Gon and Killua arrive in Heavens Arena, a place where fighters gather. Their objective is to train, earn money and find Hisoka so Gon can give back Hisoka's badge during the Hunter Exam. They start off in the lowest floor, easily winning their matches. They notice a fellow fighter, a boy named Zushi who is around their age. Later, Zushi faces off Killua in a battle. Confident in his abilities, Killua doesn't try his best to knock out Zushi. To his surprise, Zushi is able to withstand Killua's attacks on him. When Zushi is unable to take another hit, he releases an energy that sends Killua backwards. The feeling reminds Killua of his older brother Illumi and he thinks they are somehow using the same technique. Zushi's master Wing, who is watching with the audience, shouts so loud to warn Zushi not to use that. Killua wastes no more time so he give Zushi a powerful punch which throws him out of the arena. Although defeated, Zushi can still get up despite the attack. Gon congratulates Killua for winning yet another match, but Killua is wondering about the technique Zushi used. He tells Gon that he overheard Zushi's conversation with Wing, he apologized for using that. Gon suggests that they should ask Zushi instead. Later, Zushi explains them everything. Gon and Killua are unable to understand what Zushi is saying. Instead, Wing approaches them and Killua asks him if he can teach them about a technique called Nen. In their quarters, Wing starts to explain what Nen is and its principles. He demonstrates the same energy Zushi used before. When they got back in the tower, Killua tells Gon that Wing was lying to them. The 200th floor They finally arrive to the 200th floor. The hallway leading to the register is blocked by a strong aura. As they move forward, an employee shows herself. She informs them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka shows himself, and tells them they are not yet ready to set foot on the floor. They try to force their way through, but Hisoka is stronger. Wing appears behind them and volunteers to teach them the real Nen. Back in Wing's room, he demonstrates Nen and makes them feel the pressure. He opens their aura nodes so they can use Nen's technique called Ten. Two hours later, they come back to the 200th floor to face Hisoka. They successfully pass through his Nen barrier. After Hisoka leaves, they are confronted by 3 fighters, Gido, Sadaso and Riehlvelt who challenge them to a fight. Gon Freecss vs. Gido The next day, Gon faces against Gido. Gido has already 4 victories and 1 defeat. He starts the match with taking out his spinning tops. Unaware of what the tops can do, Gon keeps on getting hit. He tries to dodge multiple time with no avail. Gon states the tops are strong as hammers. Gido continues on hitting him, and gets 5 clean points. Gon tries to feel the movement of the tops but still fails. When Gon was thrown out of the ring, he sees a top near but not attacking him. He deduces that the tops are moving in all directions and shock themselves. Gon finally realizes how to dodge the tops. He then tries to kick Gido but Gido himself spins like a top. Gon gets hit again which earns Gido another 3 points. Gon stays calm and uses Zetsu. Wing, who is watching from the sidelines, is shocked because he didn't teach Zetsu to Gon yet. With Zetsu, Gon is able to dodge the tops with his eyes closed. He can feel the movements of the tops and he can still fight. Hisoka also watches Gon's match, and gets pumped up. The Aftermath After his fight with Gido, Gon earned three fractures and twelve cracks on his ribs. It will take him 4 months to recover. Killua starts ranting to him about his recklessness. Wing enters the room and slaps Gon. He proceeds to rant all the things Killua said before. Wing forbids Gon to fight for 2 months and will not let Gon to exercise Nen or study it. Gon promise and Wing gives him a ''wire of pledge. ''Wing then asks Killua what are his objectives in competing. Killua replies that if he hadn't met Wing and Zushi, he will earn money and Gon will fight Hisoka. Killua then comes back to see Gon meditating in his room so he joins in with Gon. Meanwhile, Kurapika approached the Sengi Guild Hunter Agency only to be rejected by the Hunter Association agent. She tells him that Kurapika is a rookie and smart, and clients don't bother having rookies but Kurapika is beyond being an amateur. She states Kurapika's exam hasn't over yet and asks if he can see something beside her. And since Kurapika can't, she suggests for him to come back again after he learns it. On his way back, Kurapika meets a man whose name is yet unknown, which steals his Hunter License and so enters in on a match with Kurapika. After being utterly defeated, Kurapika receives his Hunter License back, whilst the stranger tells him that he's going to teach him about Nen, to which Kurapika accepts, and as such the older becoming his master. Hisoka vs. Kastro One month later, Gon is perfectly healed, which surprises Killua because it needs four months for him to recover. Killua then presents two tickets for Hisoka's match. He claims that he's able to get reserved seats because they are fighters in the 200th floor and Hisoka's matches are quite popular. Before they can proceed any longer, Wing says no. Wing tells them that watching a match is like learning Nen. Killua leaves alone. One hour before the match, Killua uses his assassination skills to approach Kastro's room. He spots him sitting on a couch but before he knew it, Kastro is already by his side. This left Killua surprised yet he stays calm and lies to Kastro that he's there for his autograph. Kastro praises Killua for his Zetsu, although he already knew Killua was there ever since he arrived at the floor. Hisoka's match against Kastro is about to begin. Kastro states he has gone through vigorous training in able to defeat him. Kastro attacks first and hits Hisoka, while Hisoka wonders what just happened. In the sidelines, Killua deduces Kastro made an illusion. Kastro charges at Hisoka again, this time Hisoka dodges the first punch, yet gets hit by the second. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka through punches and kicks and with the help of his speed, Kastro is able to knock Hisoka down. The score is now 4-0. Hisoka stands up and begins to deduce Kastro's fighting ability. Kastro states he will take Hisoka's arm by using his signature move, the Tiger Bite Fist. Hisoka then gladly states he'll give his arm. Kastro is able to cut off Hisoka's right arm. Hisoka finally realizes the secret of Kastro's strength, Kastro has actually a double. Kastro shows off his Doppelganger ability and tells Hisoka he'll take his left arm next. Hisoka then hides his right arm with a piece of cloth. Out from the cloth, cards came out flying. He tells Kastro to choose a card and memorize it, add 4 to it, multiply it by 2 and subtract 6. He pulls a card out of his broken arm and shows an ace of spades. He gives the card to Kastro as a souvenir. Kastro charges again and takes his left arm. To their surprise, Hisoka's right arm is back and he starts to approach Kastro. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka with his double. Hisoka sends his cards towards Kastro which hits Kastro's left arm. Kastro continues to dodge but he eventually gets hit all over his body. Hisoka wins the match, leaving a dead Kastro behind. The Spider Back in the shadows, a female awaits Hisoka and lets him show his wounds. She comments on Hisoka being a stupid jerk, and proceeds to treat his wounds as she is getting paid. Machi begins to stitch Hisoka's left arm with the help of her Nen ability. A few seconds later, Hisoka's left arm works perfectly. Machi proceeds to treat his right arm and charges him 20,000,000 Jenny for the left arm and 50,000,000 Jenny for his right arm. He uses a combination of Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise to hide his wounds. Machi then tells Hisoka she's leaving, and not to push himself before his wounds are fully healed. She reminds Hisoka the most important thing, be on Yorknew City at 30 August before noon, all members should be present. Hisoka asks her if the boss will be there and she replies that if Hisoka doesn't show up, the boss will probably go after him. Hisoka also asks Machi if she could stay with him, but she already left. Later, Hisoka takes a shower and removes the Phantom Troupe tattoo on his back, with the help of his Texture Surprise. Triple Threat Wing tells Gon and Killua that they'll start training again with Zushi. As part of their training, Wing let Gon watch Hisoka's previous match with Kastro. Wing orders Killua and Gon to do Ten, while Zushi does Ren. While Zushi uses Ren, Wing tells him to use Gon and look at Hisoka's aura in his body during the match. Then, Wing tells Gon that he has 28 days left to register in another match and Killua has 27. Gon will have his match on June 10 while Killua on June 9th. Until then, they'll master using Gyo. Later, Gon, Killua and Zushi arrive at the 200th floor and are confronted again by Gido, Riehvelt and Sadaso. Killua expresses his irritation to them, and Sadaso tells him they want to know when Gon and Killua are able to fight. Gon tells Sadaso that he'll fight on June 10. However, Sadaso can't fight after May 29 but he assures Gon that they'll fight. In their room, Gon and Killua continue to practice and Zushi is watching them. After training, Zushi leaves and is followed by Sadaso. He uses his Nen ability to stop Zushi from moving. Killua approaches them and agrees to be their opponent. He assures them that he'll let them win and will offer victory to each one of them. However, Gon will not be able to fight them. The trio agrees and the match date is set on May 29. Sadaso gives Zushi back to Killua. Meanwhile, Gido is talking to Gon about Zushi's case. The next day, Killua hears a man selling out tickets to Sadaso and Gon's match. In their room, Wing thanks Killua for looking after Zushi last night. Killua lies to Gon that someone called Killua on the phone saying his friend fell asleep on the main entrance. Then, Killua asks Wing to let him see Hisoka's match again, as he can do Gyo. Wing praises them to be able to learn Gyo in one evening. Killua tells Wing he already decided what date he's going to fight, which is May 29, his birthday, which is also a mega lie. Gon approaches Killua because he knows they threatened Killua too. Gon is willing to lose on purpose, but Killua has another plans. In his room, Sadaso is delighted to have his 6th victory against Killua and will soon become a floor master. Killua enters his room and threatens him. If Sadaso moves, use Nen or shout, he's dead. Killua makes Sadaso swear he'll never use a dirty trick again. A few moments later, Killua wins his match by withdrawal. Sadaso is seen talking to Riehlvelt through a phone, saying that Killua is like the person who lives on the dark side. By just looking through his eyes, Sadaso knows the difference between their strength so he decided to quit, rather than die. Riehlvelt claims that Killua will not be able to scare him but to his surprise, Killua is already in their room. He tells them to respect the rules. Because of fear, Riehlvelt agrees to fight fair. Face Off: Part 1 The day of their matches has come. Gon thinks of using his father's old fishing rod as weapon, to which Wing agrees. In the arena, Gon is the first one to make a move. Before Gon could come any closer, Gido spins himself like a top. Next, he sends his spinning tops charging at Gon but he simply blocks the tops. Gon successfully pulverizes the tops which makes Gido surprised how his Nen increased. Gon makes the next move by attacking with his fishing rod and it seems ineffective against Gido. After series of attacking, Gon lifts a flagstone of the ring with his fishing rod, and smashes it to Gido. Gido is knocked down and Gon delivers his finishing punch and breaks Gido's metal leg. Gon threatens Gido not to lay a finger on Zushi again. Shortly after Gon's fight, Killua faces against Riehlvelt. This time, Riehlvelt is completely confident. Killua starts off by jumping too high and fast as Riehlvelt thought he disappeared. Killua appears behind him and tries to punch him but Riehlvelt is able to dodge it using Aura Boost. Killua merely shrugs this off, thinking he jumped too high. Riehlvelt takes out two bullwhips, calling them Twin Snakes. He rapidly circles himself within the whips and it looks like a perfect defense, called Twin Snakes' Sons of Defense. While boasting about his abilities, he sends the whips towards Killua but he simply catches them. Albeit surprised, Riehlvelt then switches Twin Snakes' Thunder Snake which electrocutes anyone who has made physical contact with it. Riehlvelt begins to laugh and boast about his abilities again. This time, Killua sends him soaring through the air. He states that electricity doesn't hurt him as it was a part of his training and torture. Riehlvelt begs for Killua to save him and Killua agrees. Riehlvelt falls into his arms, while Killua is holding the Twin Snakes. Due to the electricity, Riehlvelt gets electrocuted and loses the fight. Face Off: Part 2 A few days later, Gon faces off against Riehlvelt. This time, Gon didn't bring his fishing rod. Riehlvelt starts the match by using his Twin Snakes' Song of Defense. Gon crouches on the floor, picks up a flagstone with his bare hands, and smashes it to Riehlvelt. However, he manages to dodge the attack. Gon runs after him and grabs both of his arms which made Riehlvelt drop his whips. Gon takes the whips and wraps it around Riehlvelt's neck. Gon pretends to switch on the Thunder Snakes and because of fear, Riehlvelt passes out, making Gon the winner. Hisoka congratulates Gon in the sidelines. Hisoka agrees to fight Gon, and lets him decide when their fight is going to be. Four eyes says it's time to see what Nen type Zushi, Gon and Killua are. Using wine glass filled full of water with a leaf on top, Wing demonstrates by using Ren around the glass, he reveals he's an Enhancer by increasing the volume of water. Gon is an Enhancer, Zushi is a Manipulator, and Killua is a Transmuter. After training, the three come back to see how they've improved. Killua's water tastes like honey, Zushi struggles, and Gon creates an amazing amount of water, impressing and scaring Wing. Killua and Gon pass the final Hunter test. Gon vs Hisoka When Hisoka and Gon finally fight, it's a huge deal. The place is packed. Gon starts with a barrage of attacks, but gets hit quite a lot and the score becomes 1-0, Hisoka. Gon comes up with a plan by flipping part of the arena floor, much like he did in the previous fight, but this time punches it, causing a wave of rubble to fly toward Hisoka. In the rubble, Gon is able to get a very hard punch to Hisoka's face, scoring two points, and fulfilling his goal to... hit Hisoka in the face, 2-1, Gon. Hisoka casually walks toward Gon, and Gon does the same. Gon finally hands Hisoka his #44 tag from the Hunter's Exam, because he just punched him in the face. Hisoka then takes sometime to determine Gon is an Enhancer since he's simple minded and tells everyone other ways to determine a person's Nen type. Hisoka gets serious, attacking Gon at will, with Gon barely able to even dodge. Hisoka eventually scores a critical hit, Gon must back off and the score becomes 3-2, Hisoka. Gon tries to think of a strategy, but Hisoka gets bored. He wants Gon to attack him, but Gon refuses. It is revealed at some point Hisoka put his Bungee gum power on Gon's cheek. Hisoka pulls him over, giving a devastating punch, 6-2, Hisoka. The crowd doesn't seemed pleased at the scoring. Hisoka explains when he attached the power, and Gon realizes the Bungee gum can't be taken off. Hisoka becomes turned on like always and allows Gon to punch him repeatedly. Hisoka then punches Gon using the Bungee gum, is about to again, but Gon blocks the second punch. The judge gives Gon 2 points and 3 points to Hisoka, 1 for a knockdown. Gon argues he never was knocked down as the crowd begins to boo loudly. Gon realizes he only has 1 point till he loses when suddenly a piece of the rubble from the arena floor smacks him in the face and loses. Hisoka used the time Gon argued to attach the Bungee gum to it. Hisoka is pleased with how strong Gon has become. Gon is upset, but realizes he still has a chance one day of defeating Hisoka. The judge admits he was in favor of Hisoka winning because he was worried of Gon dying during the fight. Killua and Gon say goodbye to Wing and Zushi and head to Whale Island. Notable Characters Major Fights Story Impact *Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck learn the the basic of Nen from their teacher Wing. * Gon is able to land a punch on Hisoka and return his badge from the Hunter Exam arc. Arc Navigation Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Heavens Arena arc